


Secretmaking

by Rymdunge



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Douglas knows everything, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Romance, inspired by author freezing to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymdunge/pseuds/Rymdunge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some simple, mindless fluff for Tumblr-user iyori. Martin and Arthur got a little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://iyori.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fiyori.tumblr.com%2F).



Martin dropped his over-night bag by the narrow bed with a relived sigh. As much as he loved flying (and he _did_ love it), six hours of uninterrupted flight was enough to give even the most dedicated pilot a headache.

The hotel they where staying at this trip wasn’t bad, bit it wasn’t _good_ either. It had an overall _damp_ feeling to it.

”At least it’s clean,” he mumbled to himself, slipping of his shoes, and ready to fall back on the bed and get some sleep.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

He didn’t need a watch to know that it was very late indeed home in England, which meant that the person knocking could be no one other than…

”Hello, Skip!”

...Arthur.

Martin hurried to ushered the steward inside and closed the door as quietly as he possibly could (it squeaked something awful).

”What are you doing here?” he whispered. He had no idea how thin the walls of this hotel was. There was a considerable possibility that Douglas might be able to hear them from the room next door.

Arthur seemed oblivious to Martin’s fretting. He just smiled softly, stepping closer to the captain. ”I missed you,” he mumbled. At least he was being quiet. ”We’ve barely talked for a _really long time.”_

Martin couldn’t help but smile.’A really long time’ actually meant ‘all afternoon’, but he decided not to comment. ”You know we’ve got to be careful.”

They had both agreed that it was a bit to early to tell Carolyn or Douglas _(especially Douglas)_ about the recant development in their relationship. They hadn’t gotten past snogging yet and this was all so new and weird for them. Well, mostly for Martin, who’d never been in a proper relationship before, certainly not with another man.

Arthur, as so often was his way, didn’t really think to much about it. He didn’t worry about how Douglas or his mother would react, maybe because he himself didn’t see any difference between his relationship with Martin and the ones he’d had before (other than it, the current one, having ‘lots more kissing’ as he put it). Really, the only reason he didn’t want to tell anyone was because this was the longest time he’d been able to keep a secret, and Martin wasn’t about to make him worry beyond that.

Arthur nodded in agreement. He stepped closer to Martin still, until they where standing toe to toe. He leaned closer and nuzzled Martin’s forehead (which was exactly at the same hight as his nose). ”Don’t worry, Martin. I’ll be _really quiet._ Promise!”

Martin let out a breath and leaned into the warm point of contact.

Arthur clearly took this as an invitation, because the next thing he did was wrap his arms around Martin’s slimmer waist and tug him closer.

”I like you,” he mumbled affectionately into Martin’s hair.

”I know,” Martin chuckled, rubbing the top of Arthur’s pectoral muscle with his thumb. He’d never admit it, but he liked how Arthur got extra cuddly (a word he thought he’d never use to describe another adult) when he was a bit tired.

They stood there for a while. Arthur was rubbing Martin’s back with long, firm strokes, and Martin leaning his head on the taller man’s shoulder, feeling his whole body relax into the warmth of Arthur’s. 

Finally, Martin pressed his lips to Arthur’s neck. Not _kissing_ precisely, just touching.

Arthur sighed happily, tilting his head slightly to give greater access to his soft neck. His hands had stopped moving and where now resting comfortably on Martin’s hips.

Martin planted a proper kiss to the stewards neck. And another, before moving up to kiss his chin and then his lips.

Arthur made a slight moan and dipped him backward, kissing him firmly.

Martin couldn’t help but let out a (delighted) yelp against Arthur’s lips, grabbing his shoulders and holding on for dear life. ”Arthur! Stop it!” he hissed, even as he answered every kiss with the same amount of enthusiasm. I might have taken some of the wight out of his words. 

Arthur pulled him back up. ”Sorry,” he said, mirth warming his voice. His eyes twinkled in the dim light shining through the curtain. He leaned in for another kiss, but Martin, who had slightly regained his composure, turned his face away.

A worried crease formed between the younger man’s eyebrows. Martin squeezed Arthur’s shoulder reassuringly. ”You know you need to get back to your room,” he said, trying to smile convincingly.

Arthur’s lips thinned and the crease deepened. ”I don’t want to,” he said, his voice almost childlike.

Martin sighed. ”I know. But if Douglas bursts in here in the morning…”

”I can wake up _really early_ and sneak away!” Arthur interrupted. ”Please!” He begged with that sort of kicked-puppy-expression Martin would have found terribly manipulative if he hadn’t known that Arthur didn’t do it on purpose.

”Oh fine!” he said, trying to sound at least a bit irritated.

He’d barely finished the two short syllables before Arthur pulled him to the bed by his hands. He flopped onto the mattress and dragged Martin down after him.

Martin landed heavily on top of Arthur, accidentally jamming his elbow into Arthur’s chest.

”Ow!” Arthur yelped.

Martin shushed him desperately, whilst trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

They moved about a little, trying to get as comfortable as they could on such a small surface. Finally, they ended up with their legs twinned together and Martin’s head resting against Arthur’s chest.

This would be the first time the shared a bed, Martin realised, and even if it was just sleeping, it felt far more intimate than anything they had done so far.

He felt like he ought to say something. What exactly, he wasn’t sure, just… something.

”Arthur?” he whispered.

No answer. He turned his head so that his chin was resting against Arthur’s chest. He peered into the darkness and listened carefully.

He could hear soft snoring and thought he could make out a pair of closed eyes, and relaxed features.

A soft smile spread across his face as he reached up to run his finger through Arthur’s hair. ”Never mind,” he mouthed.

He tried to move as little as possible as he dug his phone in his bag. Best to set an alarm, just to make sure Arthur could get out of there before anyone came looking for him.

Just as he got his hand around his phone, there was a noise. He stilled, listening carefully, and there it was again; a slight creak.

Probably nothing, he thought. This bed was probably as old as everything else in this hotel. Nothing to worry abou-

His thoughts where interrupted by a much louder creak, and the sensation of falling. They hit the floor with a bang and Martin’s teeth clamped together painfully.

Arthur woke with a started gasp. ”What…?”

”The bed!” Martin hissed, standing up and trying to regain his bearings.

”Do you think he…?”

”Of course he heard! Everyone in the whole bloody hotel probably heard it!”

”Right, sorry,” Arthur said. He stood and hurried over to the door. ”I’ll see you tomorrow then.” His voice trembled slightly.

Martin sighed. He took a few quick steps over to Arthur, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. ”See you tomorrow,” he whispered against Arthur’s lips. He reluctantly let go and allowed Arthur to leave. It felt as if there was a lump of iron in his stomach.

 

”Good morning, captain,” Douglas said as he seated himself in the co-pilot seat.

”Good morning, Douglas,” Martin said irritably.

There was a stretch of silence. Martin tried to occupy himself by checking various instruments and really, look anywhere but at Douglas. He took a slow sip of coffee, and tried to just act _normal._

”Exiting evening, was it?”

Martin choked on his coffee and spent the better part of a minute coughing. He did drag it out a little more than what was really necessary, just to put of answering as long as possible.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said finally.

Douglas hummed, clearly not believing a word. ”I must say, captain, I’m surprised. I never thought you’d be able to _pull,_ so to speak. Of course, I guess it balanced itself out to your usual state of misfortune in the end, didn’t it? Really, you’d think they’d keep sturdier beds in that kind of hotel.”

”I have not been sleeping with anyone.” That was, after all, a completely true statement.

”No need to be shy, captain. After all…”

”Look,” Martin snapped. ”I _really_ don’t know what you’re talking about, and I would _appreciate it_ if you could just do your work, and not _gossip_ like an old lady!”

There was another stretch of silence, and just as Martin had started to allow himself to believe that he’d won, Douglas spoke.

”I guess I’ll just have to guess then.”

Martin didn’t say anything.

”Could it, by any chance be one Arthur Shappey?”

Martin very nearly fell out of his seat. ”How did you…?” He spluttered before he had time to realise that he was giving himself away. _”How did you know!?”_

”Come now, captain. We both know that neither you nor our dear steward are any good at keeping secrets.”

Martin sighed, sinking back into the chair. ”And?”

”And what?”

”We’re both adults, you know. What we do with each other is completely our own business.” He somehow felt calmer now, when he didn’t have anything left to hide.

”Of course it is.”

”It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

”You’re the one keeping it a secret.”

Martin turned to look at the other pilot. The smug smile was al but gone from Douglas’ face, replaced with a look that seemed almost serious. ”So you’re not…?”

”Oh please! What do you take me for? I’m a modern man, Martin.”

”Then why…?”

”Because, and I’m surprised you haven’t learned this by now, I enjoy watching you squirm.”

”Yeah, I suppose you do,” Martin said tiredly.

Silence fell for a third time, and this time it was slightly less uncomfortable. But Martin still felt as if he needed to set the record _completely_ straight.

”We’re not having sex. Yet,” he added after a pause.

”My my.”

”Shut up!”


	2. Warm Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter in Fitton. Will Martin finally stop shillyshallying?? [Are you _sure_ that's what "vela" means in English, Google-Translate?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, after all this time!
> 
> Sorry it took so (awfully, awfully) long. I had it almost finished months ago, but for some reason, forgot about it... At least it's a lot better now than it would've been then, (now that I could look at it with a fresh perspective).
> 
> In case you couldn't guess, this was written while I was freezing my butt off right in the middle of the dreaded Swedish winter (it's awful, 0 out of 5 stars, wouldn't recommend, never come here between November and March).
> 
> Enjoy! (If anyone still remembers)

Fitton got bitterly, _maddeningly_ cold in the winter. Martin was definitely _not_ looking forward to returning to his chilly, draughty flat, and was determined to make himself a nice cup of tea, gather all the blankets he owned, and get into bed as soon as possible.

As he stepped out of the portakabin, something bumped (nearly _crashed_ ) in to him from behind. It was all he could do to keep his balance on the icy ground.

”Hello, Skip!” Arthur exclaimed, wrapping his jacket-clad arms loosely around Martin’s waist.

”Hello,” Martin said with a smile, patting Arthur’s arm tentatively.

”Are you going home?” Arthur said, with a slight bit of hesitation, Martin thought.

”Yes…” he said.

”See, I was wondering…” The rest of the sentence came out muffled, as Arthur had pressed his mouth into the back of Martin’s neck (or rather, into the hod of his jacket).

”Sorry?”

Arthur turned his face slightly to the side. ”If I could come along?”

”Oh,” Martin said blandly. He hesitated for a moment. It would be the first time Arthur spent any real extent of time in his flat. Had he even cleaned properly this week? He didn’t really have anything to offer in ways of food, either.

He let out a small sigh. Still, whatever the state of his home might be, he’d much rather have Arthur come along than spend the rest of the day alone. ”That’d be wonderful, actually.”

”Brilliant!” Arthur let go and hurried back into the portakabin. ”I’ll get my bag!”

A sudden warmth bloomed in Martin’s chest, and a small laugh escaped his lips.

…

”Where’s your van?” Arthur asked as they walked across the parking lot.

”I left it at home,” Martin said sheepishly. ”Trying not to waste gas. Sorry.”

”Don’t be,” Arthur said with a smile. ”Walks are brilliant!”

”You would think that, wouldn’t you?”

”Well…” Arthur blinked confusedly. ”Yeah!”

They made their way along the icy road mostly in silence, Arthur curiously studying everything along their way, and Martin deeply immersed in his own thoughts. 

They hadn’t really talked about the broken-bed-incident (and didn’t that sound a hell of a lot more suggestive than it was). Arthur had seemed quite upset at the time, but he didn’t really understand the reasons behind Martin’s distress. All though, to be fair, Martin hadn’t even tried to explain it.

”What’s wrong, Martin?”

Martin almost jumped, feeling slightly caught out, for some reason, as if he’d been doing something he shouldn’t have. ”I– It’s nothing.”

”You sure?” Arthur said, tilting his head to the side.

”Yes…”

It wasn’t really fair on Arthur, was it? He, with all his wide-eyed naivety and kindness, could never even comprehend why people might think badly of their relationship, but he shouldn’t _have_ to.

With that, he’d made his decision. His pulse started throbbing in his throat and he felt slightly dizzy. But, even though he couldn’t help but glance around the street to see if anyone was around (there wasn’t), he didn’t hesitate as he reached out to take a hold of Arthur’s hand.

There was a quick intake of breath. Arthur looked over at him, first in numb surprise. Then his face broke into a wide, bright, _brilliant_ smile. He squeezed Martin’s hand, and let out a bubbly laugh. Martin smiled back, his face pleasantly warm.

They didn’t let go until they reached Martin’s building.

…

”Wow!” Arthur exclaimed as his head poked through the floor-hatch. ”This is amazing!”

Martin just let out an awkward cough in reply. He’d already gotten the kettle out and plugged the accompanying hotplate into the socket. ”Could you go down into the kitchen and fill this up?” he asked.

”Righto!”

While Arthur was gone, Martin opened the closet and pulled out his three quilts (even the one with a hole in it) and the extra blanket. He piled them onto the bed and rearranged the pillows against the wall so that they created a sort of backrest. 

Arthur returned with the pot just as Martin picked two cups out of the drawer under the desk. ”Put it on, will you? What kind of tea do you want?”

”Doesn’t matter,” Arthur said brightly, placing the kettle on the hotplate and flicking it on. ”Just with lots of sugar and milk, please!”

”I don’t have any milk,” Martin said with an awkward smile. ”Sorry.”

”That’s alright.”

”Right,” Martin said, his eyes flickering down. He felt a bit daft for not having thought to get some milk. It wasn’t as if he absolutely couldn’t afford it, he just didn’t really drink milk that often.

He sat down on the bed, leaning against the temporary backrest. Arthur plunked down beside him, so close he was nearly sitting on top of him. After some hesitation, Martin leaned his head against Arthur’s shoulder. 

”Martin?” Arthur said after a short while, nuzzling Martin’s hair.

Martin just hummed in response.

”I like it when you hold my hand,” Arthur said, in such a soft and earnest voice that it made Martin’s insides ache more than they’d ever done before.

He laced his and Arthur’s fingers together and squeezed tightly. ”I like that too,” he said, in a barely audible whisper.

Arthur was quiet for a moment before he opened his mouth again. ”I– I like you,” he said, like he had back at the hotel, only, he sounded slightly sad. or maybe Martin was just imagining that.

”I like you too!”

”I know, is’ just…” he paused, and swallowed. ”And it’s okay if you still don’t want to! Is’ just– I think I want to…” His voice was trembling ever so slightly, and Martin felt like the worst person in the world.

He lifted his head of Arthur’s shoulder, and twisted to wrap both his arms around the younger man, their noses almost touching. ”What?” he said softly, stroking Arthur’s hair.

Arthur stayed quiet for a moment. Martin was about to ask him again, but just then Arthur inhaled violently. ”Iwanttotellmumaboutus!” he blurted rapidly

When Martin just blinked dumbly, he continued, in the same break-neck pace. ”Look, I know you’re worried about what she’ll think, but I _know_ she won’t mind, and I’m sure Douglas won’t either, but if you don’t want to that’s fine too, I’d never ever force you to do it, and, and–”

As he finally had to stop for air, Martin managed to regain his ability to speak. ”Arthur, Arthur, it’s _fine!”_

”I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to.” Arthur said meekly, his eyebrows knitted together. He looked far to miserable than any Arthur ever should.

Martin kissed his cheek and pulled him tightly against him. ”Well, firstly, you should expect me to do things that are important to you,” he said, stroking Arthur’s back soothingly. ”I– I mean, that’s what you _do_ in a relationship. And secondly, you’re completely right; we should tell Carolyn. We should have told her ages ago.”

He could feel Arthur nod against his shoulder slightly. ”Okay. Good,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Martin’s waist. ”I’m _really_ bad at keeping secrets.”

Martin laughed affectionately. ”Don’t I know it.”

They sat in silence for a while before Martin started to move. ”I think the tea’s about ready now.”

Arthur tightened his grip on the shorter man. ”Jus’ a bit longer, please.”

”Sure.” Martin twisted a bit to get into a more comfortable position, without letting go of Arthur. Finally they ended up side by side, angled towards one another, wrapped in two blankets (they didn’t really need the one with the hole after all). 

Arthur let out a happy sigh. He turned to bump their noses together, and pressed his lips against Martin’s in a chaste kiss. Then he yawned.

”Do you want to lay down?” Martin asked, stroking Arthur’s neck.

”Just for a bit.”

40 minutes later, the tea-water had gone stone-cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work of fanfiction I've written since I was thirteen (which I'd rather not talk about at all). I hope this turned out allright.


End file.
